geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash Wiki:Policy
The Geometry Dash Wiki enforces a number of policies applying to both behaviour and the use of site features. Wikia= The Geometry Dash Wiki abides by senior Wikia policy requiring full compliance on behalf of its users. *Wikia:Terms of Use *Wikia:Privacy Policy *Wikia:Licensing Other policies can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. |-| Blocking= A user who demonstrates unacceptable conduct may be blocked by an administrator in response to their behaviour, preventing them from editing and performing other actions. Common sense is the underlying principle in avoiding being blocked. Everyone, including the staff, are subject to comply by the content stated in this section. Procedure Blocking is an unfavourable practice, but should be justified when resorted to. *'Staff have complete authority in determining a block's duration based upon the offence committed.' *'Block duration will increase with every subsequent block up to 1 month.' *'Active users with a recognisable history of contribution are entitled to a detailed explanation regarding the cause of their block in response to their behaviour and its conditions.' *'Blocks may be reduced or lifted at any time without warning.' Unacceptable conduct The following actions - including through automated processes - are liable to result in a block: *'Transmitting by means of publishing, linking to or uploading inappropriate material, such that is offensive, discriminatory, graphic, pornographic or illegal.' *'Transmitting by means of publishing, linking to or uploading unrelated, redundant, nonsensical or visually obstructive content, more simply known as spamming.' *'Persistently promoting sites, services, products, individuals, groups or behaviour of which is not associated with the wiki's subject or is objectionable.' *'Disrupting established structural and design components of the wiki by means of vandalism, flooding, page creation, page renaming or insertion of false information.' *'Displaying antisocial behaviour towards other users in the form of abuse, harassment, threats, gossiping or subtle degradation, on or off-site where recognised.' *'Deliberately disobeying or constantly disregarding staff instructions.' Prohibited account usage Utilising an account(s) for the following is forbidden: *'Sockpuppetry, using an alternate account to give the impression that it is operated by a completely separate user.' *'Impersonation, of other users or distinguishable real life people, groups, organisations or companies.' *'Personal information handling, including acquisition and distribution, therefore compromising users' privacy. |-| Deletion= Deletion may occur suddenly and without warning. Pages may be marked for deletion by having Template:Delete included on them. When reading the , the following reasons are likely mentioned: *'Unnecessary/insignificant:' A page either completely unrelated or partially related but of low significance and not requiring a full article. *'Relocation/substitution:' A page with content either being directly moved elsewhere or with similar information already so. *'Vandalism/spam:' A page created solely out of misconduct. Doing so repeatedly is punishable. *'Redirect removal:' Redirects are not used and are deleted where they occur. *'Other reason:' Any other reason a page is deleted at an administrator's discretion. Existing pages that are vandalised are not deleted, rather, their edits are reverted to the last proper version. This takes only the click of a button. ''If you believe a page has been deleted without good reason, you may make an enquiry to an administrator. |-| Protection= Administrators have the ability to protect (lock) pages, preventing specific user groups from editing them. Page titles can also be protected, which means uncreated pages will not be able to be created under the protected title. Generally, protection is not commonly used so to allow all users to contribute towards the wiki's development. However, there are various circumstances which call for the use of page protection. When reading the , the following reasons are likely mentioned: *'Complex page stability:' Applied to pages containing complex code or important information. *'High traffic page:' Applied to pages widely edited by many users who are unintentionally causing mismanagement and inconsistency. *'Excessive vandalism/spamming:' Applied to pages repeatedly targeted for vandalism. *'Other reason:' Any other reason a page is protected at an administrator's discretion. There are three levels of protection, none, autoconfirmed and sysop. Second level protection prevents unregistered and newly registered users (within four days) from editing, while third level protection prevents all but administrators and Wikia staff from editing. If you believe a page has been protected without good reason, you may make an enquiry to an administrator. |-| Files= Files include various types of media, organised under either Category:Images, Category:Videos or Category:Audio. All uploads made to the wiki are therefore expected to contribute towards article development. Uploads made for any other purpose will either be marked for deletion in the case of temporary uploads requested for sharing, or deleted immediately. Replacing files with versions of lesser relevance or quality is considered a form of vandalism and may be punishable. When reading the , the following reasons are likely mentioned: *'Unused/insignificant:' A file which is related but of low significance and lacking intended placement. *'Duplicated/superseded:' A file duplicated or of a lower standard to a newer file which is effectively able to replace it. *'Unrelated/inappropriate:' A file either completely unrelated or one which violates policy standards. *'False/unverified:' A file implied to be official or relevant but is unable to be verified or determined to be false. *'Corrupted/missing:' A file that fails to function or display correctly. *'Illegal/copyright violation:' A file that contains decisively illegal material or violates a distinguishable copyright. *'Temporary file:' A file requested for reference but without permanent placement, intended to be deleted afterwards. *'Other reason:' Any other reason a page is deleted at an administrator's discretion. Images are permitted to be posted outside of articles given that this is done using Template:Image. This method allows images to be embedded from external sites without being included in the file list. Aforementioned policy standards still apply. Category:Site articles